


Angel in a Box

by SailorKamenRider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Azazel's plan was non existent, Bottom Dean, Except Cas, John and Mary are still dead though, M/M, Oh, also, and Sam wasn't given demon blood, and there's sex, but the boys are less problematic, sorry I almost forgot about it, temporary mcd, the angels are still a big back of dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKamenRider/pseuds/SailorKamenRider
Summary: It was something Dean did not expect to receive: a gorgeous man popping out of a gift box on Christmas day. The next thing he knew, he had been thrown into the middle of a fight between angels and demons. And as he and his brother try to sort things out, Dean does not realize that the clock is ticking for his God-given gift.





	Angel in a Box

 

It was way past Christmas Eve, actually, it’s already Christmas Day, but Dean had one, last minute present to wrap and that’s why he tiptoed down to the living room once he heard Sam snoring. He was carrying a small box, rolled up wrapping paper, and a tape dispenser. He laid out his paraphernalia carefully on the table, then proceeded to wrap the Christmas present he bought for Sam. It’s one of those fancy laptops his nerd of a little brother wanted. He was able to buy it through working two additional part time jobs aside from his stint at Bobby’s during the times he’s not hunting.

Yes, Hunting.

See, Dean’s a hunter. But he’s not just your ordinary wild life hunter, he and his brother hunt monsters. So Dean is pretty much well versed in lore and believes in pretty much all things supernatural. 

Except in Christmas miracles.

Yes, yes, he’s currently finished wrapping a kick ass laptop in pink Dora the Explorer gift wrapper, He celebrated Christmas eve with his brother, but that’s about it. He knew there are boogeymen, but there’s definitely no Santa.

 

So it was a huge surprise to him when the little box at the foot of the tree started shaking.

He hadn’t noticed it before, or if he did, he probably thought Sam or Bobby snuck it there, but as he cautiously approached the thing, he realized the little prettily wrapped box stood like a sore thumb in the sea of crudely wrapped gifts, and paper bags. Dean grabbed one of the iron pokers near the fireplace and proceeded to poke the shaking box with it. It stopped shaking, and as Dean was about to poke it again, he got thrown back by an invisible force as a strange white light erupted from the box.

 

Dean had seen people pop out of those big carton cakes or gifts and start a little “show” but usually they were scantily clad and not wearing a loose trench coat over a coat and shirt. Who the fuck ordered this?

 

Then again, there’s no way a full sized man could fit in a barely seven inch box.

 

“Who are you?” he asked, staring directly into a pair of blue eyes.

“I…” the stranger started, then his face got scrunched up, and he tilted his head to one side, as if trying to remember something. The man shifted, and that’s when Dean realized something.

“Uh, buddy, I’m gonna need you to move.” He said as casually as possible as he realized that the stranger was sitting on his lap.

 

The stranger squirmed, awkwardly trying to position himself on Dean’s lap. Dean, going slightly crazy at how things escalated places a hand on the other man’s shoulder to hold him down.

 

“I meant off me? Can you get off me? You’re kinda invading my personal space here.”

“Dean what---“

 

Sam suddenly chose the most inopportune time to appear as he was greeted by the sight of a strange man straddling his older brother at 4am on Christmas day. Dean himself was surprised that he just gaped.

 

“I did not see anything, carry on, and Merry Christmas.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Wait.” Dean called.

 

As Dean was about to move, the man on his lap suddenly went rigid and let out a gasp. Just then, his eyes glowed blue and the lights around the hounds, as well as the other glasswork exploded. The man fell forward, landing on Dean’s chest, unconscious.

 

“Dude, did he just-“ Sam began but Dean cut him out with a hiss.

“Just help me move him!”

 

~o~

 

_Solomon Grundy_

_Born on a Monday_

 

“What do you think he is?” Sam asked as they watched the tied up man in front of them.

 

The brothers had dragged the unconscious man down to their little panic room. As per usual drill, they secured him with iron clamps in a chair in the middle of a devil’s trap, doused him with holy water, and cut him with a silver blade, but no dice. If they haven’t seen the guy’s eyes glow, they would believe him to be human, but clearly he isn’t. What he is exactly is the thing they have to find out.

 

“Do you think he’d tell us? Have we gotten anything from dad’s journal about glowy-eyed dudes?”

“None. I’ve also checked out some books, but none fits his description. I guess we better keep him until he tells us or shows us more.” Sam said with a sigh.

“But we have this.”

 

Dean held up the box that was the source of their problem. He’d picked it up under the tree after they secured Mr. Comatose and thankfully it didn’t blow up with whatever cosmic energy busted him out of it.

 

“What do you think this is?” He handed over the box to Sam who inspected it.

 

The box looked normal, a little tiny. There’s a postmark there bearing their address, meaning the gift, and the content was purposely sent their way. But then, there’s no addressee indicated as well as a return address.

 

“from G.O.D” Sam muttered under his breath.

“Uh huh. You think that’s some kind of evil organization or something?” Sam rolled his eyes.

“It means Guaranteed Overnight Delivery, Dean.” The younger Winchester explained. Dean just nodded.

“Meaning someone wanted us to have this…” Sam glanced at the unconscious man

“…have him.” Sam then turned his eyes on Dean.

“Say, we didn’t have any deliveries in the last few days right?”

“Aside from take outs and pizza. None.”

“Then how did this, get into the house and under that tree?”

 

~o~

 

What started as a peculiar Christmas morning dragged on until lunch as they waited for their “guest” to regain consciousness. The brothers proceeded to delve into researching what they are dealing with, but they have insufficient information on their guest that they have nothing to compare it to.

 

_Clang_

It was unmistakeable. The sound came from the basement, something loud clattered to the floor where they were holding their “guest”. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. Dean pulled out a gun from underneath the table while Sam reached out for the pocket knife in his jeans.

 

“Don’t move.”

 

Dean, who was a few feet in front of Sam accosted their “guest” as he was making his way up the stairs leading out of the basement. Training his gun at the man, Dean advanced, warily eyeing the other for any sign of aggression.

 

“Hands up.”

“Where am I? Who are you?” The man glared.

“We’re not going to hurt you. We just wanted to talk.” Sam said from behind his brother.

“Why did you tie me up?”

 

And that’s when they saw one of the iron cuffs still wrapped around the man’s wrist.

 

“You broke out of your restraints?” Sam asked.

“Yes. I woke up and found myself bound to a chair. It took a while, but I managed to break free.”

 

By this time, Dean was in front of the man, gun still raised.

 

“Listen buddy, Imma lower this gun and we’ll talk. Don’t try to pull any stunts and no one gets hurt. Capiche?” the other nodded.

 

And that’s how the three ended up in the living room. The man had been pliant when Dean led him there, and so far the brothers saw him as low threat. From what they’ve heard, the man had lost his memory, he had no idea who he is, where he came from or how he got into the box, and apparently he had no connections whatsoever with the Winchesters or the hunting community.

 

“Listen, my name’s Dean, and this is my brother Sam. We want to help you get back to wherever you came from, but you gotta be honest with us, man. The whole thing here is sketchy at best and it’s better if we know about what we’ve gotten ourselves into so if you remember anything, you run to tell us asap. Got me?” Again, another nod.

“Okay, you want some left over turkey?” Dean continued, grinning.

 

~o~

 

“Are you buying anything he said?”

“Dean, he almost told us nothing.”

“Exactly!”

 

The two watched a few feet away from where their guest was staring down a plate of mashed potato and turkey.

 

“At this rate, all we have are his words. Until we find out what happened to him or who sent him to us, we have no choice but to believe him. I’ll start looking at missing persons report and the police scanners. Hopefully someone’s looking for him.” Sam said before heading to the living room.

 

Dean sighed and went back into the kitchen. He sat in front of the man and watched him. He looked like he hasn’t seen turkey and mashed potato before.

 

“You okay there, pal?”

“I…” the man began.

“Try them. Not to brag, but I’m one hell-.” Dean was interrupted in mid sentence when the other man spoke.

“I don’t understand what they taste.” Dean gaped at him.

“What do you mean, you don’t understand?”

“They…” the man began, eyes narrowing to a slit.

“They taste like molecules.” Dean let out a guffaw of laughter. He should’ve been offended, but he found it funny he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I like your sense of humor.” The man tilted his head to the side, as if not understanding what he meant.

“Okay, do you have anything you wish to eat?”

“I’m not hungry.” Dean pulled the plate and utensils towards him and started to eat.

 

“Dean?” Sam called out, poking his head into the kitchen.

“What?”

“Bobby called.”

 

Deane excused himself, leaving a small portion of his food uneaten. The man stared at it again, reached for the fork and poked it around. He’d watched Dean eat and was fascinated at the look on the man’s face. Dean looked happy and contented as he munched on what to him tasted like cardboard. He wondered if Dean was faking it, or maybe the food suddenly tasted good? He picked up the remaining piece of turkey and ate it. It still tasted like molecules.

 

~o~

 

“Bobby called. He needs help with a case a few miles away. Seemed urgent.”

 

The worry in Sam’s voice was evident. They treat Bobby as their second father after their parents died and the man took them under his wing. It’s no question that they should go help Bobby, but what about their “guest”? They’ve stablished that he has some kind of powers given that he broke free of solid iron clamps, clearly he’s a loose nuke.

 

“You stay here while I go help Bobby. Rope the guy into helping you research to keep him busy. If anything goes wrong, get his ass inside the panic room and call me.”

 

Dean felt uneasy leaving his younger brother with an unknown individual. But their house is amply protected and he knows that Sam’s intelligent enough not to get himself killed.

 

“Dean?” The man joined them as Dean was stuffing his duffel bag with hunting necessities

“Hey, I’ll be out for a while. Sam will keep you company while I’m gone.” He smiled. The man nodded.

“Great. I’ll see you when I return.” He had already made several steps towards the door, but a sudden thought occurred to him.

“Hey, since it’s Christmas, do you want anything? I can’t promise to deliver, but I’ll try.” He grinned.

“Food.” The man blurted out. Dean grinned wider.

“Got it. See ya later.” He waved. If possible, Dean’s grin got wider when the man smiled.

“Yes, and good bye to you too, Sam!” Sam hollered, rolling his eyes.

 

If Sam hadn’t seen the mini explosion in their living room that morning, he could’ve sworn Dean had just dragged in some guy he was dating, or that this is an elaborate Christmas prank. But every doubt was dispelled when he saw the man return Dean’s wave. The had cut his palm when they tested him, but when he waved at Dean, the cut was all healed. Given that blood coagulates in time, it doesn’t pretty much explain the total absence of wound on the man’s hand.

 

“Sam, Dean said I could help you with your research. Where do you want me to start?”

 

It took a while for Sam to react. He directed the man to the study and told him which books to read, while his brain processed the new information he just found.

 

~o~

 

When Sam woke up the next day, Dean was still out. He checked his phone and found no communications from either Bobby or Dean, he tried to stifle the panic brewing in his chest, something that really hasn’t gotten away. Still groggy, he tried to look for their guest.

 

“Son of a---“ adrenaline started pumping in his veins as he realized that the study was empty and the door leading out of it was open. He ran out and checked the other rooms before heading to the stairs.

 

“Hello Sam.”

 

Their guest was at the foot of the stairs, holding a cup of coffee which he then offered to Sam when they returned to the study. Wary of his intentions, Sam pretended to drink the beverage, watched as the other man’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he did.

 

_Did he put poison in the coffee?_

He then placed the cup as far away from him as possible, then proceeded to carefully watch over the other guy for the remainder of the morning.

 

“Sam?”

“Huh? Yeah?” He was still a bit jumpy that the voice startled him.

“Do you think we could find out what happened to me?”

“I have this feeling… something that seems to be urgent. But try as I might, I can’t remember anything.”

 

Sam traced the frustration In the man’s voice, and his heart immediately flew out to him. They haven’t had any progress and he totally understood if the man was getting impatient.

 

“We’ll find something. Trust me.” He smiled.

 

~o~

 

“Hey bitches, I’m home!” Dean announced as he limped through the front door.

 

The house was silent and alarm bells started ringing in Dean’s head. He wondered if something happened. He pulled out his gun and made his way around the ground floor of the house, it was empty. He then climbed the stairs, his first destination was the study. The door was open, and from there he could see their guest laying on the couch. Asleep? UInconscious? Dead?

 

“Dean?”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean turned around and saw Sam behind him.

“Don’t ever do that!” he scolded his younger brother.

“I didn’t know you’re back. How’d it go?”

“Demons.” Dean winced as they made their way into the study.

“As in real demons?” Dean nodded.

“How many?”

“Four. We barely made it out.” Dean said, opening his jacket to reveal a bloodied shirt.

“What happened to him?” Dean diverted the topic so as not to worry Sam further.

“He collapsed again. We were reading when he suddenly complained about a terrible headache, then said he was hearing voices. He was almost convulsing in pain and then he just..” Sam gestured at the body on the couch.

“Did you find anything?” Dean grabbed the mug on the table, and took a sip

“Dean, don’t!” alarmed, Sam knocked off the mug from Dean’s hand but it was too late, Dean had already drank half of the contents.

“Dude what?!” the older Winchester started making gurgling noises, and dry choked.

 _‘Damn, so it was poisoned!’_ Sam thought.

“Dude, did you dump the entire can of coffee into the coffee maker? It’s as bitter as my ex.” Dean coughed, rubbing the hem of his shirt against his tongue.

“Dude, you look like you’ve seen a ghost? What happened?”

“N-no. Nothing.” Sam said, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

 

Sam told Dean about the wound that magically healed, and even though Dean admitted that it’s something, they still haven’t taken off square 1 to identify what that something is.

 

“Can you run to the store and grab some bandages and painkillers? We’re low on them and we’ll need a bunch to heal these.” This time Dean pointed to the torn up portion of his pants where blood still gushed from the wound.

 

Dean stayed at the study, looking after their guest. They’ve agreed that in no circumstances should they leave their guest alone.

 

“Dean!”

 

Sam’s car was barely  out of the driveway when Dean heard his name. To his surprise, their guest was sitting up, looking at him with worried eyes.

 

“Hey.” He smiled, joining him in the couch.

“I had a dream. You were calling me.”

 

If only Dean could, he’d look away from the blue eyes that seemed to drill into his soul. And he wondered how the man knew. Well, he wasn’t exactly calling out to the man, hell, he didn’t even have a name to call. But in that barn where he and Bobby were surrounded by demons, he had thought that would be his end, and for a fleeting moment, his mind went back to his brother, and the amnesiac he’d left behind. He remembered he still had to see Sam’s face when he opens his present, and he has to bring food for their new friend. And then…

 

“Was it you?”

 

He hadn’t told Sam about how they dealt with the demons. That there was a bright light that suddenly flashed around them and the next thing he knew, he and Bobby were alone in the barn, no demons.

 

“I… I don’t know. But I heard you, and I wanted to help.” Blue eyes suddenly shifted to his body.

“You’re hurt.”

 

Normally, Dean only let women take off his clothes, but this time, he let the man pull at his jacket to reveal his wound. The man looked at it for a good long while before he raised his face to look at Dean again. This time, the blue eyes are glowing, and he raised his hand to Dean’s forehead. Instinctively, Dean moved away, but the fingers found him anyway. He felt something like a low current of electricity pass from those fingers to his body. He thought there would be pain, but instead he just felt a soothing wave of warmth envelope him, then the pain was gone, and so were his wounds.

 

“Did you just heal me?” he asked, pawing at the places he had sustained injuries.

 

The man smiled, a knowing smile as his eyes returned to their normal shade of blue. He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes fluttered close and he slumped against Dean.

 

~o~

 

Sam took the stairs two at a time in order to deliver the pain killers to his brother faster. He knew Dean’s wound need stitches, and hell if he could convince his brother to take a trip to the nearest hospital, he would. Or he’ll probably just drag-

 

Sam’s line of thought came to a sudden stop as he entered the study. Dean and the man were sharing the couch, Dean was sitting on one end, leaning against the headrest, eyes closed while the man, their guest was leaning against Dean, making a pillow out of his brother’s chest. He also noticed Dean’s hand loosely wrapped around the other man’s waist.

 

Once again, if Sam hadn’t seen what he saw, he would’ve been thinking any other things save the supernatural.

 

Remembering his brother’s injuries, Sam rushed to Dean’s side and turned his attention to his brother’s torn up leg. To his surprise, despite the jeans still damp with fresh blood, the wound itself was gone. Yes, there’s blood caked around Dean’s leg, but it’s just that, the skin beneath had no blemish whatsoever, and same goes with the one on Dean’s torso, it has disappeared.

 

_Could it be?_

His eyes fell on the mysterious man being cradled by his brother. He could very well accept that the man could heal himself, but to heal others? He looked at the two sleeping figures again and decided maybe it’s time to ask for help.

 

Sam backed away from the study, maybe there’s no harm in leaving the two alone for the meantime. Besides, he wants to talk to Bobby alone.

 

~o~

 

As Sam retreated down to the living room with his phone in his hand sialling Bobby’s number, the door to his room moved. Inch by inch it opened until a small figure leapt out to the hall.

 

The figure turns out to be a boy, probably around ten years old scurried into the study and knelt in front of the couch.

 

“Castiel.” The boy whispered hoarsely.

“Castiel, wake up, please.”  The boy pleaded, reaching out to shake the sleeping man.

 

In a last ditch effort, the boy grabbed onto Castiel’s coat and pulled.

 

“Hey, who are you?!” The boy jumped as he heard Sam from the hall.

“You… Your eyes!”

 

Instinctively, the boy’s eyes flash black, and with a wave of his hand sent Sam flying out to the hall.

 

“Castiel!”

 

The boy’s voice was forceful, and there was a tinge of malice in there and in an instant, the man called Castiel opened his eyes,

 

“Jesse!” Castiel called, his eyes burning blue. Beside him, Dean jerked into wakefulness as well.

“What’s happening? Sammy?!” Dean saw Sam outside, staggering to his feet.

“He’s a demon, Dean!” Sam screamed, pointing at the child.

 

With this, the child, Jesse turned to Sam, but before he could do anything, Castiel appeared in between them. Yes, appeared. Neither Dean nor Sam saw him move. All they knew is that Cas was at the couch and then he’s in front of the boy.

 

“Jesse, Jesse, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe.”

 

 Castiel’s voice was soft. He was walking closer to Jesse, holding out a hand. He spared Dean a glance when Dean made a move to tackle Jesse from behind. With just one look, Dean knew better than to intervene. Castiel advanced towards the boy, coaxing him to calm down.

 

“You left me!” the boy spat, eyes still pitch black.

“Yes, but I had been dragged back to heaven. I’m sorry I left you. I’m here now.”

“You’re not going away? You’re not going to let the demons get to me?”

“No. I’m here. I’m not going to let anything hurt you.” Jesse blinked, his eyes turning back to normal.

 

Jesse ran to Castiel and hugged him. Castiel smiled and knelt down.

 

“Uh, I’m happy that we’re all alive right now…” Dean began.

“But what’s happening?” Castiel looked at him, smiling.

“I remember now Dean. My name is Castiel. I’m an angel of the Lord.

 

_Solomon Grundy,_

_Christened on Tuesday,_

~o~

 

It’s a little too hard to wrap their heads around.

 

“Excuse me?” Dean asked.

“You’re a what?” He watched as Castiel walked to Sam and placed two fingers on Sam’s forehead.

“He’s an angel!” Jesse piped up, who was tailing Castiel like a puppy. Dean just shook his head.

“Okay. Listen you two, me and my brother have been dealing with every supernatural creature known to man and so far we haven’t seen an angel. Angels aren’t real.”

“Why don’t you have faith, Dean? Castiel asked, he looked hurt and damn if Dean didn’t feel the least bit guilty.

“All I’m saying is that yesterday you have no idea who you are, and now you’re all “I’m an angel of the lord.”?”

 

Castiel sighed and gave Dean an exasperated look. Then the lights around the house started flickering, the electronics turned themselves on, and a high pitched static sound blared around.

 

“The hell.” Dean said, covering his ears.

“Not really.”

 

That’s when they noticed that a pair of shadow wings started to unfurl right behind Castiel as the glasses started breaking once again. The brothers gaped as they saw the wings extend and even flap for a few seconds before everything stopped: the static, the electronics, just silence.

 

“See? He’s the real deal.” Jesse said proudly.

 

~After sweeping away the shards of glass littered across the floor and replacing the light bulbs around the house, the four sat in the living room to discuss their current situation.

 

“Tell me if I got it right…” Dean began

“So you are an angel.” He pointed at Castiel

“And you…” he narrowed his eyes at the little boy sitting next to Castiel.

“Half human-half demon. Yes.” The boy quipped.

“So, what we don’t get, is how come you’re together? Aren’t angels and demons mortal enemies?” Sam asked. Dean eyed his brother, and he’s gotta hand it to him, the moose has taken everything well.

“This child is not a demon. He may have the blood of one, but most part of him is human. If he could be groomed the right way, he won’t need to go down the path to perdition.”

“So, you’re like, going Yoda on him until he masters the Force?” Castiel turned to Dean, eyes like little slits.

“I don’t understand that reference.” He completed the look with a head tilt and god be damned if Dean Winchester didn’t find it cute.

 

_Eherm_

Dean turned to Sam who was wearing what looked like bitchface #89. Dean promptly wiped off the grin he didn’t know he was wearing.

 

“But how did you end up in that box? Under our tree?”

“Demons, those who became aware of this child’s existence hunted him down and killed his family. I was sent to protect him until Heaven finds a suitable sanctuary for Jesse. We got into trouble when one of the demons got a hold of a banishing sigil that sent me away from his side. I tried to get back to him but my brothers intercepted me telling me they’ve found the right place. They told me they’ve sent others to recover the boy and that I should go meet with the humans who will be tasked to take care of him. Then, the next thing I know is that I was sitting on Dean’s lap…” Castiel explained and Dean may have made a tiny choking noise at Castiel’s last sentence.

“Wait… You were sent to whoever is supposed to take care of Jesse. But then you ended up here, so that means…” Sam slowly tuned his head to Dean who put two and two together.

“WHAT?!?!?!” Dean blurted out.

 

~o~

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

It was late at night. He came upon Dean who was at the garage tending to his car.

 

“Cas!” Dean jumped but smiled anyway.

“I’m sorry to have to impose on you and your brother…” Castiel had sensed the reluctance between the brothers when they agreed to take in the child, but still they took him in and even gave him Sam’s room.

“It’s nothing, Cas. Sam and me, we both know what it feels like to lose a family, and Jesse’s far too young to know how that feels like.”

“You don’t want him to have the same experience as you did?” Dean visible tensed.

“I seem to have made you uncomfortable. My apologies.” Dean was about to say something but he heard the rustling of feathers and in a split second, the angel was gone.

“Freakin’ angels.” He grunted as he made his way back into the house.

 

 

“Cas.” Dean whispered.

 

He tried to look for Castiel around the house but he had no luck. Defeated, he went back into the living room where Sam lay snoring on the sofa. He wanted to clear things up with the angel, wanted to explain that there’s no harm done. But it looked like the angel doesn’t want to be found.

 

_“But I heard you, and I wanted to help”_

 

He remembered Cas’ words. Well, it’s worth a shot. He sat himself on the arm rest of the couch across the sofa and closed his eyes

 

‘Cas’ he began, focusing all his thoughts on the angel.

‘Cas buddy, what happened earlier. I wasn’t angry at you or anything. I was … I was just surprised. Cas please.’

 

A rustle of feathers.

 

“Cas. That’s a shortened version of my name.”

 

To Dean’s relief, Cas did not sound like he’s angry or anything.

 

“Yes. You don’t like it?” Cas paused, blinked several times before turning his gaze back at Dean.

“I don’t mind if you’d want to call me that.”

“Good, that’s good, perfect.” Dean slightly leaned away when he noticed how close Cas was standing in front of him.

“I will be here to help you, Sam, and Jesse. I have read books and watched online videos on adoption and how it affects both parties.” Dean chuckled at that.

“Wait, an angel of the lord watching youtube videos?” Cas looked offended.

“That.. Isn’t that what you humans do to acquire information?”

 

Dean was still laughing, and he was laughing so hard he had to put a hand on Cas’ shoulder to steady himself.

 

“Yes. But it’s hard to imagine an angel doing that.” Cas squinted.

“Dean, you do realize that this is going to be a permanent responsibility. You and your brother will have to look after Jesse until he’s old enough to use and control his powers. And even beyond that…”

“I know. And we both understand. But. Why us?”

 

A pause. Only Sam’s snoring could be heard. Dean looked at Cas.

 

“I don’t know. But it was Heaven’s order.”

“Man, you’re giving us quite a responsibility here, at least let us know why.” Cas started to lean closer, and Dean had to slide further down the arm rest, minding the fact that he’s a buttshake away from falling off..

“I’m sorry. But it’s God’s order.”

 

Dean was about to argue when Sam let out a rather loud snore which woke even the Moose. Dean, surprised at the sound, lost his balance and fell down into the couch. Unfortunately, in his panic, he grasped at the nearest thing which happened to be Cas’ tie, effectively pulling the angel with him.

 

“Cas? Cas is that you?! DEAN?! OH MY GOD WHAT?!?! No, Don’t explain. I’m just…” Sam made an exasperated sound and he threw his hands up in the air. He woke up and saw Cas’ legs sticking out from behind the couch’s backrest and walked over to see what’s happening.

“Just take your room and sleep there.” Dean was about to explain but with Cas’ weight pinning him down the couch, not to mention having Cas’ face plastered against his chest, he just made undignified noises.

 

“CAS?!”

Jesse came running down the stairs, and that was enough to make Cas jump up to his feet, much to Dean’s relief.

 

“Jesse. Is something wrong?”

“No. I woke up thirsty and I heard someone scream, I thought the demons came again.”

“No demons, just them.” Sam huffed. Dean threw visual daggers at his brother who just threw it back at him.

“It’s okay. Sam was just-“ Dean immediately cut off the angel, not wanting to hear his explanation.

“being Sam. Now, why don’t we get everyone back into their beds and sleep?” he ushered Jesse back to his room and tucked him in.

“Here.” Sam followed moments later, with a glass of cold and a pitcher.

“Thanks.” The boy smiled shyly.

“Okay, go back to sleep buddy. Do you want anything else?” Dean smiled

“No. But…” he looked at the three who was crowding around his bed.

“Thank you.” It was more than a whisper.

“You’re family now, so no need for that. It’s what families are supposed to do.” Dean ruffled his hair.

“Good night.”

 

~o~

 

“What you said to Jesse…” Cas began. He had cornered Dean as the man was about to enter his room, making Sam promptly run back to the living room.

“Thank you.”

“Well, since he’s gonna stay with us, he’s now part of us. And…” Dean hesitated.

“it means you are too.” He looked at his toes.

 

Silence.

 

Dean dared to peek at the angel. Cas’ face looked blank, Dean almost laughed. Of course the angel won’t understand. He clapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

 

“It’s nothing, Cas. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

 

_Solomon Grundy,_

_Married on Wednesday._

 

~o~

 

The next day, they finally got to opening the presents under the tree, but not before Dean and Sam snuck Jesse’s gift under the tree.

 

“These are for me?!” The boy’s eye gleamed with delight.

“Yeah. Well, sorry, it was a short notice and we weren’t able to get much.”

“I love them!” Jesse grinned, digging into the box containing second hand clothes and a few of Sam’s old gadgets.”

 

Bobby gave Dean a car cover, and Sam a new, old book of lores. The brothers received some dvds from Jody; chick flicks for Dean and documentaries for Sam. Sam gave Dean several Biggerson’s coupons while Dean proudly directed Sammy to the bright pink Dora the Explorer covered box. Sam gave him the good ol’ bitchface, but it suddenly shifted after Sam ripped it open to reveal the brand-new laptop.

 

“Hey, what’s this?” Sam held up  small cardboard that apparently fell from his gift.

“I dunno, I didn’t put it there. What does it say?”

 

Sam, unconvinced and arching an eyebrow decided to play along.

 

“Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday, christened on Tuesday. Married on Wednesday. Took ill in Thursday. Grew worse on Friday. Died on Saturday. Buried on Sunday. That was the end, of Solomon Grundy.”

 

“What does that mean?” Jesse looked at the men.

“Sound like some sort of a spell…” the angel said.

“No, it’s not...” Sam butted in.

“You sure you didn’t put this here, Dean?”

 

Then Dean remembered. The time he was wrapping Sam’s gift, the night Castiel popped out of the box. The box… Somehow it had something to do with the box.

 

“Dean?”

 

“It came with him.” He slowly turned to Cas.

“I remember now. There was something tied to the box he came in…”

“So… is this some sort of warning? Message?  What?”

 

Dean’s mind couldn’t function. Does the message have something to do with Cas? Or Jesse? Or maybe, them? Meanwhile, Sam was booting up the laptop, eager to put it to use. He opened up a browser and started typing.

 

“So get this.” He announced, turning the laptop to face his audience.

“It’s a nursery rhyme. About a man who lived only for a week. I can’t find anything out of the ordinary about it’s origin. For all we know, it’s just some rhyme placed there by whoever sent the box.”

 

Dean isn’t convinced. So far, everything that happened to them is somehow connected. Cas, the demons he and Bobby killed, Jesse. The note must have something…

 

“Gimme that.”

 

He grabbed the laptop and pulled up the calendar. Cas arrived on the early morning of the 25th, and thankfully that wasn’t a Monday. But then, who knows when he was delivered? He immediately turned to Jesse.

 

“Jesse, do you remember when you first met Cas?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a week or so ago?”

Dean heaves a sigh of relief. But then…

What if?

 

“Dean? Is something bothering you?” Cas asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Cas” Dean and Jesse said at the same time.

“Dean.” Sam said, pointing at Jesse whose eyes have gone black.

“Demons!”

 

Even before Cas finished his sentence, the door was blown to smithereens and five demons rushed inside.

 

“Can you take Jesse off to somewhere safe?” Dean asked as they closed around the now scared boy.

“Yes I---“ There was a flash of light and the angel was gone.

“Sorry boys, we can’t have unicorns ruining our game.” A woman steps in through the doorway, smirking.

“And who the hell are you?” Dean barked. The demons were spreading around them, trying to cut off their escape routes.

“You can call me Meg. Now, hand over the boy and no one dies painfully.”

 

So it’s six demons against two and the nearest weapon to the brothers are the pokers and those were not at grabbing distance.

 

“I’m sorry, but we won’t be doing anything you say.”

 

Cas appeared behind one of the demons, light shone out of the demon’s eyes after Cas placed a hand on it’s forehead. The brothers took this time to retaliate, Dean by tackling one of the demons, and Sam, by taking Jesse in his arms and running down the basement into the panic room.

 

Dean hadn’t been of much help when there’s an angel in the house. But the did manage to stop one of the demons from getting to the angel banishing sigil on the wall. Meg smoked out of her meatsuit the moment she realized her goons were dropping like flies, it was a battle they won. The two then headed down to the panic room to check on Sam and Jesse.

 

“Are they gone?” Jesse asked, peeking out from behind Sam’s legs.

“Yes. They won’t bother us anymore.”

 

It would’ve been a happy reunion if Cas hadn’t staggered and would’ve hit the floor if Dean did not catch him. To their horror, Cas was coughing up blood.

 

“Is that normal?” Sam asked.

“Do I look like angel medicine woman to you?! Help me take him upstairs.”

 

_Solomon Grundy_

_Took ill in Thursday,_

 

~o~

 

“Jesse, there’s breakfast downstairs, you should go eat.” Dean prodded the sleeping boy.

 

Jesse was sitting beside Cas’ bed, slumped over with his head hidden in his arms as he slept. No matter what, he refused to leave the angel’s side and so the brothers let him stay with Cas while they took turns patrolling the house.

 

“Jesse, buddy, come on. I made pancakes.” Dean coaxed the boy who was still rubbing his eyes.

“I’ll watch over Cas while you eat, okay?” That seemed to be agreeable to the boy as he nodded and walked out of the room. In a while, he heard Sam greet Jesse.

“Cas.” Dean whispered, looking at how peaceful Cas seemed.

“Cas, you said you could hear me. Wake up, man. We need you over here. Jesse needs you.” He stopped.

“Cas…”

 

A warm gust of wind blew from outside and Dean realized that they need to replace the windows that were broken when Cas showed off his angelic powers.

 

“Man, I gotta charge you for those.” He laughed dryly.

“Cas.” He repeated.

 

Minutes dragged on, Dean’s eyes were focused only on the sleeping angel, wondering what must be going on in Cas brain. Do angels dream? What could Cas be dreaming about now? Flying? Heaven? He wondered if they had made enough of an impression in Cas for the angel to dream of them.

 

Of him.

 

“Dean.”

 

To his surprise, the voice was not from his mind. His eyes dart towards the angel and they widen as he saw Cas awake. The angel looked concerned, searching Dean’s face for something.

 

“Dean, what’s wrong? You are in distress. Did something happen?” Not a second passed when something seemed to click in Cas’ mind, as his eyes narrowed.

“You were worried…” the voice was low, unsure.”

“…about…? Me?” Cas squinted at Dean. The angel is back.

 

 _His_ angel is back.

“Good morning, sunshine.” He smiled. A hand mindlessly moving to smoothen out Cas’ hair.

 

~o~

 

“Cas!” Jesse practically jumped out of his seat.

 

Cas had insisted on getting out of bed and seeing Jesse and Sam. He wanted to personally see them, and make sure they are safe. Dean was assisting Cas on his way down the stairs. Sam noted how Dean was clinging on to the angel. Given that Cas is weak, it’s understandable that he would need assistance, but Sam thinks Dean is worrying to much but he let it slide.

 

“Feeling better, Cas?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” The angel replied, taking a seat beside Jesse.

“Cas, try these, they’re the most delicious pancakes, ever!” Jesse pushed his plate towards the angel.

“Jesse buddy I think…” Dean started, pretty sure that Jesse didn’t know angels don’t eat. Sam glared at him and he shut up.

“Thank you.” Cas smiled, taking up the fork and cutting a slice.

“Yes, yes it is quite delicious.” Cas smiled. Jesse grinned widely.

“You are good in the kitchen as you claimed.” He turned to Dean who was gaping at him.

“I thought you…” Sam began, voicing out Dean’s thoughts.

“I don’t know. Maybe something happened yesterday. I could taste the food’s flavour and not the molecules.”

“I think it’s not a bad thing. I don’t feel any worse.” He added, upon seeing the worried look on Dean’s face.

 

Throughout the day, the brothers, especially Dean monitored Cas closely. They know nothing about angels and they don’t know if what’s happening to Cas is a permanent thing. They called Bobby for any information about angels, but so far, they don’t have anything about angels suddenly having tastebuds or anything. They just took Cas words as so far the angel hasn’t lied to them.

 

Meanwhile, Cas was aware of how troubled the brothers are about his well being. And given that they’re not out of danger from any demon attack, he decided to keep quiet about his condition. That his strength had started to dwindle not only after he was blasted away by Meg’s demons, but ever since he came. Day by day, he could feel his grace weakening. It was unusual for him because it didn’t happen when he was with Jesse, but now…

 

_‘Bro, meet me at the Elysian Motel, room 214.’_

 

The message rang in his head. It was Angel Radio, meaning the message is only for him. He eyed Dean and knew the human wouldn’t let him off easily, more so on his own, so he waited until Dean was out before he approached Sam.

 

“I need a favor.” He began.

“Yeah, sure, Cas. Anything within my power.”

“I need to go and meet my brother. I know It’s not what you or Dean would like, but it’s important.”

“If it’s important, then I don’t think I should stop you.”

“Thank you. But Dean… He won’t take it so well, so could you assure him that I won’t be long and that I will be perfectly safe?”

“Okay. I’ll try my best. And Jesse?”

“The same. Thank you, Sam.”

 

With this, the angel was gone, leaving behind a couple of black feathers on the floor. Sam tried to pick one up, but it immediately disintegrated in his hands, crumbling into a pile of ash.

 

That was not good.

 

~o~

 

“Gabriel.” Cas muttered as he entered room 214.

“In old biblical fashion…” his older brother cleared his throat and assumed a pose.

“I came bearing good news!” he announced, dramatically placing one hand over his chest, and the other, extending it towards his younger brother. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Nice job with the kiddo and the two hunters. Unfortunately…” Gabriel scowled.

“…you don’t look well.”

“I am doing well, thank you very much.”

“Cassie, baby…” Gabriel flew beside him and place d ahand around his shoulder.

“We both know your vessel isn’t holding up as much as you’d want to. After the demons first beamed you out of the starship, your vessel started to weaken. You can only hold on to a plastic toy for so long, bro. Besides, it’s time for you to come home.” Cas shook himself away from Gabriel’s grip.

“What?! What about Jesse? You know the demons won’t stop hunting him1 And soon, they will bring enough to take down even Sam and Dean.”

“Yes, that’s why we came up with the perfect solution.” Gabriel waved a small box in front of him.

“What’s this?”

 

~o~

 

“A secret bunker?! You want us to move our of this place and stay in the middle of nowhere?!?!” Sam exclaimed after Cas’ proposal.

“No, it’s not in the middle of nowhere, Sam. It’s still in Lawrence, but no one will be able to pinpoint that particular location and they couldn’t get inside unless you open up the front door for them.” He explained. Sam grunted.

“Even demons?” Dean asked, glaring. He’s been glaring at Cas ever since he knew Cas snuck off.

“Especially demons. Also, we need to make sure you won’t be open to demonic possession.”

“And what do we do with that?” Dean asked, tone still hostile.

“I believe you have to mark yourselves with it.”

“Like what? A tattoo?” Cas squinted and tilted his head.

“Yes. A tattoo” he replied. Dean narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t even know what a tattoo means.” He hissed, waving an accusatory finger in front of Cas’ face.

“I do!”

 

~o~

 

“That looks painful.” Jesse winced as he saw the artists inking the brothers.

“Yes. Though Dean is handling himself pretty well considering he’s been holding back screaming and cussing ever since the session began.”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!” Dean yelled, trying to make his voice louder than the buzzing of the guns and completely winning.

“See, he’s now released all his pent up pain.” Jesse giggled.

“You sure you wanna be up there, kid?” Dean asked after their session ended.” Jesse gulped.

“I think we could arrange that.” Castiel placed a hand over Jesse’s chest and a moment later, the boy pulled down his collar to reveal a mark similar to that of the brothers.

“Wait, you could mojo that onto our bodies and yet you had us go through hell!?!?!” Dean barked as they walk out of the shop. Cas just shrugged.

“Cas, you son of a bitch!”

 

The four then drove up to the bunker, and Sam was right: it was in the middle of nowhere. But as soon as they entered the premises, the humans were fascinated at how cozy the place looked on the inside.

 

“Can I choose my own room?!” Jesse asked then bolted off at Cas’ affirmation.

“Wow, what is this?” Sam asked, thumbing over the spines of the books lined up in a shelf.

“It was made by the Men of Letters. A sort of fort to house special knowledge and crafts that could help in fighting monsters and expanding understanding about the lore.”

“Why haven’t we heard of them before?”

“They’re all gone now. And this place is all yours.”

 

Since it’s obvious that the place hadn’t been clean in what looked like decades, they spent the rest of the day cleaning up, with Dean and Jesse laughing every time Cas sneezed because of the dust. Sam was a bit concerned. After the incident with the feathers, he just found out that the Men of Letters actually has a stash of angels feathers and he was able to old them just fine. They didn’t turn to dust or anything, and they were all white. He wanted to ask Cas about it but he had a feeling the angel won’t give him a straight answer. He debated with himself whether to inform Dean or not, but seeing how Dean’s enjoying his time, it didn’t seem right to bother him with nothing but mere suspicions.

 

~o~

 

“Hey.” Dean said, tapping Cas’ shoulder. The angel was sitting in the kitchen, staring at the wall.

“Hello Dean.”

“Thanks uh. Thanks for setting this all up. Having an old, brand new home is something. Getting free electricity and good water pressure is another.” He laughed. Cas just nodded.

“So…” Dean began.

“When this,” Dean gestured around.

“is all done, what will you do?” he waited for an answer and when Cas remained silent, he continued.

“I get that raising Jesse falls on to me and my brother, but where does this whole thing take you? Do you go back to heaven? Or…” he tried to voice out the other possibility but he couldn’t. Somehow it felt cheap, and unnecessary, and out of character.

“I would like to stay Dean.” Dean’s eyes lit up, Cas looked at them and felt something in his chest. A new kind of pain he’s never felt before.

“But?” The light in Dean’s eyes faded in an instant. Cas thought maybe something about his expression tipped off the man so he turned his face away from Dean.

“I’m an angel, Dean. I belong to Heaven.” Even with his fading strength, he could still feel Dean’s soul. Was it longing? Sadness? Disappointment?

“But…” he turned to face Dean again

“If I could, I’d rather be with you.” He felt the elation in Dean’s soul, felt the warmth seep from Dean to his grace, giving him life.

“But I’ll always be here. I’ll be watching you in Heaven, and you know you could always pray… to me.” Cas added the last two words hesitantly. Pride is a sin, but he couldn’t help but feel a little bit honored to know that Dean Winchester, the man who practically doesn’t believe in God prayed to him.

“I… I think I need to use the bathroom.” He hastily stood up that his chair fell.

 

Dean inwardly giggled as he watched the angel, half in panic awkwardly jogged out of the kitchen. He then thought how it would be nice to have Cas stay with them. You know, having an angel seemed pretty useful. Also, Jesse is at ease with Cas more than he currently is with the brothers, and even though that could change over time, wouldn’t it be nicer to have Cas help in raising Jesse?

 

_Dean Winchester, mind your thoughts_

 

Yes. He shouldn’t be thinking about those things because they just simply won’t come into fruition. Cas is an angel. Angels belong to heaven. And damn, Cas hadn’t been on earth one week and he’s all messed up already.

 

_Cas_

 

His mind then turned to how Cas was acting weird lately. It started with the food, and it was a good thing. He enjoyed cooking, and loved to see people eat the meals he prepared. It was quite an accomplishment having been praised by an angel, but he’d be happy if it was just that. But lately, Cas “symptoms” started worsening. Cas started to feel sleepy, which, according to him was something angels simply don’t do. And the noticed how Cas seemed to move slower? Like he’s in some kind of pain he’s been trying to hide? He wanted to ask him about it but surely the angel won’t give him a concrete answer. He wanted to ask Sam but his brother might think he’s just being a worrywart.

 

_Man, he’s taking a while. Even when I overstuffed myself with burritos I don’t think I crapped that long.”_

Instinct took over and Dean made his way to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and when he received no reply, he kicked open the door. To his horror, he found Cas on the floor in front of the sink. The floor under Cas’ forehead was red with blood, and the angel was unresponsive.

 

“Sam!” he yelled.

 

_Solomon Grundy_

_Grew worse on Friday_

 

~o~

 

“The wound’s not healing, Dean.” Sam said, there was panic laced in his tone, and Dean wanted to punch it out of Sam’s system because it was making him panic as well.

“Maybe it’s just taking long.” Dean stubbornly pressed. They both knew it was a load of bull, but it’s better than facing the harsh reality of their situation.

“Dean, when he held him down in the panic room, his cut  healed almost instantly!” Sam reasoned, Dean knew about it of course. Cas had patched him up in a jiff after his hunt with Bobby, so why was this taking so damn fucking long?  
“But…” Jesse’s voice was soft, unsure.

“the wound stopped bleeding already. maybe that’s a sign?” the brothers looked at each other.  Do they play along or do they shatter the bubble they built around them.

“ Yes, yes that’s right kid. Cas has been feeling under the weather lately. It’ll take a bit of time. Say, why don’t you and Sam go out to town and buy firecrackers? It’ll be New Year’s eve tomorrow and we need to have the fire power.” He winked.

 

He made sure to sound as lively as he could for Jesse as he gave them instructions on what they needed to buy. He caught Sam’s disapproving looks of course, but he just couldn’t…

 

What?

 

Face the fact that Cas might be dying?

 

_Son of a bitch_

 

His thoughts then went back to the card they found. And his blook grew cold as he remembered how it ended. Will that be Cas’ end as well?

 

“Well, not really, Deano.”

 

~o~

 

Sam and Jesse returned from their errand with bags of groceries and fireworks. Sam went to the kitchen to deposit the perishables into the cooler while Jesse ran straight to where Cas slept.

 

“Dean? Who is he?” he asked as he saw the man standing at the foor of Cas’ bed.

“Hello hellboy. The name’s Gabriel. I’m Cassie’s brother.”

“You’re also an angel?”

“Dean! Better get your ass in the kitchen and cook! We’re starving!”

“Sam, we need you up here, now!”

“let me help with that.” Gabriel said and with a snap of his fingers, Sam was inside the room.

“WHAT?!” Sam roared in surprise as he found himself out of the kitchen.

“Yellow, Sasquatch.” Gabriel grinned.

“Who are you?”

“Gabriel. That’s archangel Gabriel, with a capital A.”

“And what are you doing here?”

“I’m taking my brother home. So, say your goodbyes so we could be off this arid plane.”

 

Sam looked at Dean, demanding an explanation but Dean was just sulking at one corner of the room.

 

“And you expect us to believe you? You sure you’re not some demon?”

“I see my baby bro already did the glass smashing thing so it leaves me with jus this…” Gabriel’s eyes glowed.

“Happy?” Sam was silent. He was eyeing Jesse.

“Is he coming back?” the boy asked.

“Sorry kid. My brother’s candle is about to go out, and since his trial period’s alost over, there’s no harm in retrieving him earlier. Besdies, you have everything sorted out now, right?”

 

Gabriel rubbed his hands together. Sam, whose eyes alternated between Jesse and Dean held onto Gabriel’s wrist as he was about to touch Cas.

 

“Wait.” His voice cracked, he wasn’t sure if it was right to touch an angel without permission, but he just had to.

“Can you give us time to say goodbye?”

“Like that would help? Dude’s in a coma.” Gabriel complained. But as Sam had already activated his puppy dog eyes, Gabriel raised his free hand in resignation.

“Dad made a mistake of giving you the puppy eyes.” Gabriel muttered as he retreated.

“Jesse.”

 

Sam held out his hand for the boy. It took several seconds before Jesse slowly walked to the bed. Sam coaxed him to say goodbye, and tearfully, the boy whispered his thanks and his farewell. Sam then said his. It was brief and silent but his thoughts were sincere.

 

“Dean?” no response.

“Dean.” Sam’s tone was a notch away from commanding.

“No more takers? Or should I start counting?”

“Dean!”

“Going once.”

“Dean I swear to God…” Sam marched to his older brother, ready to give him a knuckle sandwich.

“Going twice.”

 

It took only three large strides before Dean was beside Cas’ bed. His eyes were blazing, his lips a long, thin line, and his jaw clenched. He held Cas’ by the trench coat and yanked his almost lifeless body up into a sitting position.

 

“Dean!” Sam started to run back but he felt himself not being able to move a muscle. His eyes turned to Gabriel who just wagged a finger.

 

“Cas, you stupid son of a bitch. Is this how you’re going to leave us?! You give us all this crap and then you just worm your way out as easy as this? Grow some balls, man!” There was fury in Dean’s words, but Sam would cut his hair if there isn’t hurt in his brother’s voice as well.

 

“Cas.” Dean’s voice lowered, it cracked.

“Cas, dammit, wake up.” Eyes squeezed shut, Dean gently released Cas. He looked at the angel’s face.

“Cas.” His hand trembled. He wanted to reach out to Cas, to touch him, but would that be appropriate?

“Time’s up.” Gabriel was beside him and then gone. So was Cas.

 

Dean’s hand was still frozen in mid air. He hesitated way too long.

 

_Solomon Grundy_

_Died on Saturday,_

 

~o~

 

New Year’s Eve was supposed to be all festivities and cheer. But the air around the bunker was sober, mournful even. No one dared speak about Cas after Gabriel took him away. Hell, no one ever spoke to anyone. They three would stay out of each other’s way. And even though Sam and Jesse tried to move on by talking about fireworks and new year’s resolutions, Dean was in a bad shape.

 

“Dean, it’s New year, not Oktoberfest.” Sam commented as Dean shoved some three six-pack beers into the cooler.

“What better way to celebrate it, but to overdose with booze?” Dean shrugged.

“Dean, if this is about Cas.” The cooler door shut with a bang.

“This is not about Cas, okay. Nothing is about Cas. Now if you would just mind your own business and let me prepare the meal in peace, that would be lovely.” Sam gave him the bitchface but retreated.

 

“Freaking angels.” Dean muttered.

“I didn’t know you hate us so much, Dean.”

 

Dean could pick out that deeply melodic voice from the entire universe. He turned his head so hard the bones in his neck popped, but it was worth it.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

~o~

 

In an instant, the bunker became lively again. Jesse was laughing heartily, the crease between Sam’s eyebrows disappeared, and Dean, Dean felt incredible, thank you very much.

 

“So, what brings you back?” Dean asked when he finally got Cas away from Jesse.

“I asked Gabriel to send me back, it was touch not being able to say goodbye to everyone.” Those words felt like someone upended a bucket on ice into Dean’s stomach.

“So…” he began.

“So this is not permanent?” he chuckled, hoping that would hide his disappointment.

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” Cas tried to reach for Dean’s shoulder but Dean shied away.

“What’s the time limit?”

“I’d be home after the last firework dies.” Dean just nodded.

“Does Jesse know?”

“Yes. I’ve explained it to him.”

“And?”

“He’s taking it better than you.”

 

 

Dean immediately went back to his sulking, to the point that he was being sarcastic at anything and everything about Cas. Everyone let it slip though, they were happy to have Cas, even just for a while.

 

“There’s always an end to everything, Dean.” Cas said off-handedly while Dean was chugging down his fourth bottle of beer.

“Yeah, yeah.” He dismissed him with a wave of a hand.

 

The evening went on. And soon, the fireworks started lighting up the sky. This made Dean even more irritable, and caused him to consume more alcohol. The four of them drove to a nearby clearing to have a little picnic and to set off firecrackers. Sam took Jesse with him and they started hauling out the fireworks while Dean retreated to his own world.

 

“Don’t you want to join them?” Cas asked, popping behind him as Dean sulked under the shadow of the trees.

“No. And you? Shouldn’t you be saying your goodbye right about now?” Dean checked his watch then took another swig.

“I already did. I came for you.”

“Fine. Goodbye. Happy?” Dean turned around, about to walk away but Cas gripped him by the shoulder, tugging him so that Dean had no choice but to face him.

“Thank you for everything, Dean.” Dean wasn’t able to meet Cas’ gaze.

“Dean.” Not far from them, they could hear the little explosions as well as Jesse and Sam’s laughter.

“Even when I was unconscious. I could feel you. The pain, the anger. I’m sorry to have caused it all. But I need to go back.” Cas hand left Dean’s shoulder and landed against his cheek.

“But just as I said, if it were my choice, I’d stay. With everyone: Jesse, Sam…” a pause.

“With you.”

 

Dean finally faced him, and to his bewilderment, found Cas closing the space between them. Is it possible? He didn’t second guess this time, he cradled Cas’ cheek against his palm and met his angel, lips burning at the need to touch.

 

And touch they did.

Almost.

 

Just as he felt Cas’ lips ghosting against his own, the warmth around him was replaced by the cold wind.

 

_Thud_

The soft, dull noise demanded his attention. He looked at the spot Cas was supposed to be standing and saw something on the ground. He picked it up.

 

“Son of a bitch” he was torn between wanting to cry and laughing.

 

On the grass lay a wooden figure of a man in a trench coat. It most certainly looked like Cas and Dean was sure this was what was inside the mysterious G.O.D. box. Everything was silent now, and Dean held on to the figurine as he made his way back to Sam and Jesse.

 

“He’s gone.” To his surprise, Jesse ran to him and gave him a hug.

“It’s okay, Dean.” Dean would’ve found the situation funny if it the situation’s anything like what they’re in now.

“Cas wanted me to tell you something.” Dean knelt down and Jesse whispered in his ear.

“Angels are watching over you.”

 

_Buried on Sunday,_

_That was the end,_

_Of Solomon Grundy_

 

~o~

 

_Or was it?_

~o~

 

Fast forward to almost a year after the entire incident with Cas, the demons, and the angels, the brothers drove back from a hunting trip and stopped over at Bobby’s house to pick up Jesse. Jesse often stays with Jody or Bobby whenever Dean and Sam goes out to hunt, which, now they rarely do. Sam had taken up to studying the documents in the Men of Letters’ lair and offering assistance to any hunter regarding spell, creature, or lore. Dean, who had been much at home at hunting mellowed down. He does go off from time to time, mostly with Sam or Bobby, but only on the rare occasion that dire help was needed. Both brothers got themselves a job, and Jesse who struggled a bit to control his powers had eased his way back into normalcy and had gone back to school.

 

“Look at what Bobby’s giving us this year!” Jesse waved at the presents stacked up beside him.

“Wow, Bobby, that’s a lot, thanks.” Sam grinned.

“Don’t say a thing about it. The young man’s quite a help around the house too. I was surprised he turned out okay considering he’s living with a genius moose and an emotionally stunted hunter.”

“Hey!” Dean protested.

 

After waving goodbye, the drove off. Sam told Jesse about the tree they bought and how that they should buy ornaments tomorrow.

 

“After all, it’s only a week before Christmas.” Sam added.

“hey Jesse, man. I’m sorry. We got too busy with the vampire’s nest that we forgot about it.” Dean said.

“It’s okay Dean. I understand. Hey, can I choose the decorations?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Great!”

 

Jesse dug into his pocket and triumphantly thrust his hand out.

 

“I have the perfect treetopper!”

 

Jesse bent over the bench seat of the Impala in an attempt to reach the rearview mirror. Sam helped him out and soon, the wooden figure of the trench coated man was dangling beneath the rearview mirror. Dean just smiled.

 

_Screeeeeech_

 

They were almost home when Dean suddenly hit the brakes and made a swerve. Dean, who was anticipating a collision to anything was surprised that aside from something heavy pinning him down his seat, he wasn’t hurt.

 

  
“Hello, Dean.”

“JESUSCHRISTONATORTILLA CASTIEL YOU FUCKING ANGEL OF THE FUCKING LORD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?!?!”

 

He found himself face to face, rather quite literally with Cas.

 

“I…” Cas began, he looked butthurt at Dean’s outburst.

“Sorry, sorry man, I was just… You just surprised me, popping out of thin air like that.” His hands, which were gripping the steering wheel tightly, instinctively wrapped around Cas.

“What are you doing here?”

“Yeah, Cas, what are you doing here?”

 

Sam’s voice broke whatever spell seemed to have taken a hold over Dean and he realized how Cas was once again sitting on his lap. Jesse was grinning at them.

 

“CAS, GET YOUR ASS IN THE BACK SEAT!”

 

And so Cas told his story. He had obtained permission to stay with the Winchesters, indefinitely much to the joy of both Sam and Jesse. Dean, on the other hand was suspicious.

 

  
“They let you out? After that bastard Gabriel snatched you away?” Cas nodded.

“They said you needed a guardian angel.”

 

Dean still wasn’t convinced. And so, he dragged Cas away from Sam and Jesse once they reached the bunker.

 

“What’s the score? You won’t be sent back here for nothing. Is this about another demon?”

“No.”

“Then spit it out.”

“Well, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Dean.”

“Quit the speech and tell me.”

“In my brother’s words: “The rest of the angels have gotten tired of his love letters.””

“I don’t…”

“You r prayers. Every night. For almost a year you prayed… to me. It was so strong it was picked up by Angel Radio. Gabriel, well, he decided you deserve your Christmas present back.”

“And that would be you?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

In response, Cas leaned in and kissed him, it was gentle and chaste and they broke apart after a short time, but Dean already looked like he had been in the middle of foreplay.

 

“What was that?”

“I believe I owe you that since I was taken away unceremoniously last time.”

 

That was it, Dean crashed his lips against Cas, claiming it in a brutal kiss. His teeth unrepentant as he bit and sucked at Cas’ lips, his tongue demanding as it poked and dipped into Cas’ mouth, taking everything he could.

 

“Bedroom, now.” He gasped, momentarily breaking them apart. With a snap of his fingers, he felt himself fall into his mattress.

 

Cas started pawing at Dean’s chest, clumsily trying to rid Dean of his many layers of plaid. Dean, impatient and needy helped him. The moment his chest was bare, Cas moved his exploration there. The angel grinned as Dean arched up into his mouth as he licked a nipple. His fingers were dancing and tracing patterns on Dean’s stomach trailing it dangerously close to the waistband of Dean’s boxers, teasingly slipping a finger into it and then slipping it out again.

 

“Cas, you fucking tease, are you going to fuck me or not?”

 

Cas looked up from Dean’s chest, eyes blown wide with lust, hair ruffled with Dean’s hand still buried inside it, Cas just smirked before turning to the other nipple, kissing and licking it. Dean groaned when Cas started using his teeth, taking little nips on his skin,  but purposely avoiding his hardened nubs. The hand that was on his stomach has now slithered over his boxers, gently touching the bulge there. Dean bucked his hips, moaning as Cas kissed his way to his abdomen, then his navel, a tongue experimentally dipped into the crevice as fingernails scratched at his balls.

 

A string of moans escaped his lips, mostly unintelligible words, and sometimes, a chant of Cas’ name he thrust into Cas’ hand as the angel massaged his hard length.

 

“Will come you for me, Dean?” Cas’ lips were not against his ears. Dean groaned in response.

“Then show me.” Cas pulled down his boxers low enough to free his dick.

 

Dean thrust harder, the soles of his feet digging into the mattress as he tried to buck his hips as high as he could to fuck himself into Cas’ fist. It didn’t take long before he finally climaxed.

 

“So good, Dean. You were so good.”

 

Dean lay there, catching his breath and watched as Cas slowly stripped. He’s sure the bastard was doing it on purpose, especially as Cas made it a point to grind their hips together at any given chance, still sensitive, every touch against his member sent jolts of electricity inside his body. Once Cas fully naked, Cas stretched himself over Dean and Dean welcomed the warmth of his angel’s body.

 

“I want to take you now Dean, make you all mine. Do you want this?”

“Yes.”

 

Light seemed to flash in Cas’ eyes and he started kissing Dean again, this time, it’s more needy, sloppy. And instead of worshipping him like he did before, Cas went straight to Dean’s member, taking it into his mouth to work it to hardness once again.

 

“Cas.” He moaned, leaning against his elbows to have a better look at the angel who was currently sucking him.

“Cas, stop.” He buried his hand into Cas’ hair and pulled him.

“Wwhat?” It was a funny sight, Cas, looking like a lost, innocent puppy while his mouth shone with saliva, and a trail of precome.

“Fuck me now. I need you inside me.”

 

Understanding spread throughout Cas’ face and he sat up.

 

“Do you have a condom? Lube?” Dean thought he needed to remember how Cas knew all those stuff when before he didn’t get a single reference they threw at him.

“I’m fresh out of those, but you’re clean, right?” Cas looked indignant.

“Of course I am, I’m an angel of the Lord Dean.”

 

Dean realized how funnily ironic that statement was given their circumstance and he laughed. He sat up as well, put his arms around Cas and straddled him.

 

“Then I don’t think we need those.” He grinned, accentuating each word with a kiss.

“No Dea, I don’t want to hurt you. Maybe…” Cas stopped Dean felt himself soften.

“Use your spit, that could work.” Cas looked at him like he grew horns and a tail.

“That’s unsanitary!”

“Then you’re gonna have to make do or I won’t let you near me again.” Hey, desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

With  growl, Cas pushed him down, trapped his hands above his head as his other hand massaged his dick.

 

“Do you trust me?” Dean gulped.

“Yes.”

 

Just then, Dean felt something. Something wet and cold… in his ass. He was still being held by one of Cas’ hands and the other was still worrying his dick so what?!

 

“Are you using your mojo on me?!?!?!”

“Yes. Just enough to prepare you.”

 

As if to prove a point, Cas slipped two fingers inside Dean and they went in easily. Dean screamed and buck into Cas’ hand, desperate for more.

 

“Shhhh… let me open you up a bit more.”

“Dammit Caas, if you’re using your mojo, then just slam your dick inside.”

“So needy.”

 

Cas spreading him out with his finger was pure torture. Not to mention that Cas prevented him from coming even as the bastard continued to rub against his prostate. Dean was practically sobbing before Cas drove himself in. It didn’t matter that Sam and Jesse were in the bunker, Dean screamed.

 

They never lasted long, though, and soon, Dean was staining his skin with his come and Cas, he could see that Cas was near his climax as well. And what a sight it was, when Cas made that last thrust, Dean saw Cas close his eyes, and two massive wings spurt from his back. Then, the lights around them flickered and exploded ust as he felt Cas empty himself in him.

 

“That was wonderful.” Dean whispered, carding his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“I love you, Dean.” Dean buried his face in Cas’ hair.

“I love you too.”

 

“DEAN! DEAN!” Sam’s worried voice drew neared and Dean, not remembering if the door was locked shouted.

 

“IN HERE SAM, AND DON’T COME NEAR THE DOOR!”

“What? What happened? Are you okay?!” He could tell Sam was outside his door, probably all fidgety.

“Yes Sam, we’re okay/ I just had. Uh…

“Cas? Cas, is that you? What are…” there was a pause.

“OH MY GOD  THAT WAS YOU TWO!?!?! I… I NEVER… I WILL TAKE JESSE OUT FOR DINNER. WE’LL BE BACK IN THREE HOURS!!!”

“Thanks.” Dean laughed, enjoying the panic in Sam’s voice.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

 

Sam’s  footsteps soon died down. Dean yawned.

 

“You must be tired, sleep. I’ll watch over you.” Cas slid out of Dean and cradled him in his arms.

“Dude, don’t that’s creepy.” Dean said but he leaned into Cas’ hug anyway.

 

~o~

 

“Another one!?!?!?!”

 

Dean, Sam, Cas, Jesse, Bobby, Jody, Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Donna gathered around the small box. They found it under the bunker’s Christmas tree. It was like the same box that contained the wooden figurine that now graced the top of the tree. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

 

“It doesn’t feel evil.” Cas said.

“Okay then, let’s check it out.” Dean shrugged, pulling his pocket knife and cutting open the box.

“WHAT THE---“

“is that what I think it is?” Jo said, her voice high pitched. Dean immediately pocketed the object, his face red as Rudolph’s nose.

“Ooohhh.” Dona grinned.

“There’s a note.” Jody said snatching it up before Dean could hide it.

 

_Dean Deano,_

_Treat this as my special Christmas present for you. I tweaked it so that it won’t ever be empty, given how much you and my brother like to, roll around in the haystack. Also because our grace was never intended for that purpose so please tell that to my sweet, used-to-be-innocent baby brother._

_P.S._

_Cassie, please turn your Angel Radio off. That kind of ear porn is not allowed in Heaven. But I must say you have a very responsive boyfriend over there._

_P.P.S._

_Deano, if you hurt my brother, I will kill you and I’ll cut your soul up into a million pieces and use it as plant fertilizer._

 

_P.P.P.S_

_Enjoy your gift from G.O.D_

 

All eyes were on Dean, Jo and Donna were giggling while Ash was practically congratulating the happy couple, Ellen and Jody were giving him knowing smirks while Bobby and Sam had their hands over Jesse’s ear.

 

“Oh look!” Donna said, pointing up above Cas and Dean.

 

Jo stood up on a chair and was dangling a mistletoe above them.

 

“Oh no, you don’t…” Dean began.

“Yes, or we’ll demand details about why an angel sent you Astroglide.

“Son of a-“

 

Dean was cut off mid sentence when Cas pulled him into a kiss. Sam and Bobby promptly covered Jesse’s eyes as well as the others whooped.

 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas Cas.” Dean smiled and pulled Cas into another kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Vyxon's beautiful art. You should check her blog out, she has such an amazing collection of art. You could find her at vyxon7@tumblr.com Give her your love.
> 
> I hope I did her piece justice.


End file.
